


Healthy Competition

by nosynq



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fake fuckboy jean, Less smut more sexual tension, REAL shyboy jean, Sexual Tension, Short for now, kind of dom reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosynq/pseuds/nosynq
Summary: You’ve been reciprocating Jean’s endless teasing for so long, you’ve started to become worse than him. Jean has no complaints.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Healthy Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a drabble just to help me practice writing better. I also needed a way to release my pent-up thoughts about Jean. Two birds with one stone I guess.

You stared deep into the wide golden eyes before you, and watched the flush crawl across the man’s face as he scrambled to find the right words to reply to your earlier question. 

”Are you going to fuck me, Jean?”

You held back a giggle at the pure absurdity of the thought. Jean, the same man who can’t even look you in the eyes after some harmless flirting, pinning you to the stone wall behind him and taking you then and there. 

You ignored the slightly faster beat of your heart.

“Y-You can’t just say stuff like that!” He seemed to finally find his words.

“Well why not? And you started it anyway. I thought you liked when I talk like this?” You said, your confident smirk twisting into a wild grin. 

You still didn’t understand why Jean wanted to keep up this.. what would you even call it? A flirting competition? You already know everything that makes him tick, how to turn him into a blushing, stuttering mess. It’s not that you don’t enjoy flustering him, you just don’t understand why he’s so adamant on playing this losing game. Well, he has always been stubborn.

You took a step back from the man in front of you, and allowed him to breathe a bit more with the reclaiming of his personal space. You looked around the kitchen you both were supposed to be cleaning, having taken a break only 5 minutes in. You turned to the counter behind you, picking up the cloth you left behind, and started to wipe it down. Jean walked to the other side of the counter, continuing his work too. A few seconds of comfortable silence passed before Jean had to ruin it.

“You can wipe that shit-eating grin of your face now.” He chewed out.

You smiled even wider just to spite him. “But I thought you loved my smile?” You whined, putting on your most convincing pout.

“Shut up.” He replied. You saw his ears burn a lovely shade of red.

Another win for me, you thought.

You and Jean have been doing this for months, the both of you finding new ways to torment each other, each try getting bolder and bolder. It was always instigated by Jean. He’d crack some dirty joke about you, and you found the only way to shut him up was to be even dirtier…. Maybe you did a little too much this time though. It’s his fault I went that far, you concluded. 

~

“You look good from this view.” Jean spoke from behind you, watching you bend over the counter in front of you. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Turning your head, you look into his eyes and say, “Yeah?” You bend a little further over the table, “You like that?” 

Jean can do nothing but stare back at you, and you burst into laughter. You don’t even notice him stepping closer to you until you feel a large hand lay gently on your side. You feel lips beside your ear, and warm air ghosts over the shell of it as he whispers, “Keep doing that and I’ll have to dirty up this counter you worked so hard to clean.”

Ignoring the heat churning in your stomach, you stand straight and turn to face him. “And how would you go about doing that?” You ask.

You place your hands on his chest, taking slow steps forward until you feel the wall behind him stop you.

“Are you going to fuck me, Jean?”

~

You shake the new memory out of your head, just now realizing how utterly embarrassing it was. You sneak a peek at Jean, surprisingly committed to his cleaning duty. You don’t know what had gotten into you. It’s like he has some contagious confidence virus, and you need to find the antidote. Quickly.

Or…

Absolutely not.

Maybe I can keep playing along… just for a little bit.

You look back at Jean, thinking of all the new ways you could make him turn red-faced. 

Yeah… just for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a smooch for reaching the end! 😘 MMMMMMMUAH!


End file.
